


Достоинства дураков

by badweather



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Оленны Редвин было только одно требование к будущему мужу. К несчастью, Лютор Тирелл этому требованию не соответствовал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Достоинства дураков

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Merits of Fools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217783) by [whipstitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whipstitch/pseuds/whipstitch). 



Оленна Редвин прекрасно понимала, что в мире очень мало молодых, красивых, богатых лордов безупречного поведения, так что когда настало время выходить замуж, она решила подойти к вопросу выбора супруга рационально и попросила, чтобы муж не был жесток. Оленна считала, что родители выполнят это требование. Но в своих молитвах она добавляла еще одно пожелание: муж может быть размером с тура, старше грязи под ногами, может наплодить два десятка бастардов, может оказаться ходячим справочником болезней, но, пожалуйста, пусть он не будет дураком!

Когда Тиреллы из Хайгардена сделали свое предложение, родители не смогли им отказать. И вместе с отцом, матерью и надлежащим сопровождением Оленна отправилась навстречу предполагаемому жениху.

— Если ты выйдешь замуж за Лютора, то однажды станешь хозяйкой Хайгардена, — прошептал отец, когда они приблизились к большому залу замка.

— Да что вы! Спасибо, что напомнили! И где только была моя голова? Должно быть, я забыла ее дома, — закатила глаза Оленна.

Ее матушка вздохнула.

— Оленна, дорогая, пожалуйста, постарайся вести себя любезно при первой встрече с Лютором. Прибереги насмешки хотя бы до того, как выйдешь за него замуж.

Оленна заверила ее, что будет образцовой воспитанной девушкой. Это ведь будет не сложно, когда на кону ее судьба. Дожидаясь прибытия Лютора (лорд и леди Тирелл многословно извинялись за него, очевидно, он "задержался" на прогулке), Оленна считала, что сможет сдержать обещание.

Из-за дверей послышались шаги и кто-то несколько раз сильно дернул двери. Все повернулись на шум.

Наконец стражники распахнули створки, и вошел высокий молодой человек с растрепанными темными кудрями и смущенно улыбнулся:

— Извините. Я все забываю, что эти двери открываются внутрь, а не наружу.

Лорд и леди Тирелл переглянулись.

— Сын...

— А, да, — он изобразил придворный поклон как раз, когда глашатай объявил о приходе Лютора Тирелла. — Я счастлив наконец встретиться с вами... миледи? — он исподтишка (по крайней мере, ему так казалось) глянул на своих родителей. Его мать кивнула на Оленну. Лютор увидел ее и просиял. — Миледи!

Оленна через силу улыбнулась и сделала реверанс. Ее переполняло раздражение.

Ее почти жених оказался полным болваном.

* * *

Оленна надеялась, что первое впечатление было ошибочным, что Лютор не дурак, просто переволновался. Но он уничтожил эту надежду во время первой же поездки верхом, когда объяснил, что опоздал на встречу в первый день, потому что заблудился в лесу в миле от замка.

— Я думала, вы часто охотитесь, — сказала Оленна, пытаясь понять, как такое могло произойти.

— Очень часто! Видимо, деревья выглядели по-другому, — объяснил Лютор. — С вами когда-нибудь такое случалось, миледи?

— Нет, деревья в Арборе обычно не перемещаются, — она решила не глумиться и начала искать новую тему для разговора. — Я слышала, вы любите соколиную охоту.

— Да! У меня есть четыре собственных сокола, — Лютор пришпорил коня и махнул Оленне, чтобы следовала за ним. — Вы должны их увидеть! В смысле, если хотите.

Его энтузиазм почему-то заставил ее улыбнуться.

— С удовольствием.

* * *

— Знакомьтесь: лорд Соколтон, леди Соколсон, сир Соколти и сир Соколуэй, — сказал он, указывая на каждую птицу.

— Какой полет фантазии, — заметила Оленна.

К счастью, ее холодность не произвела должного эффекта.

— Спасибо! В имени каждого присутствует слово "сокол".

— Я заметила...

Как выяснилось, Лютор души не чаял в своих птицах. Он тайком таскал им с кухни лучшие кусочки, чистил им перья крохотной мягкой щеточкой (Оленна подозревала, что это была расческа для куклы). Лютор даже разговаривал с соколами, что было странно, но мило.

Увидев, что Оленна не испугалась птиц, Лютор настоял, чтобы они ходили их навещать хотя бы один раз в день. Оленна не возражала, более того, ей нравилось такое времяпрепровождение. Так было легче заметить положительные черты характера Лютора. Соколы были прекрасно обучены, значит, хоть что-то он умел делать хорошо. Он совершенно точно был добр. И Оленна вынуждена была признать, что он был привлекателен.

— Вы им нравитесь, — однажды заявил Лютор. Сир Соколти только что бросил мертвую белку к ногам Оленны. — Кажется, они никогда не приносили добычу никому, кроме членов семьи.

— Оно и к лучшему. Мои дамы не оценили бы такой подарок, — она любезно приняла подношение и взяла белку за хвост. — Что мне с ней делать?

— Отдайте ее леди Соколсон. Она их любит.

Леди Соколсон выхватила белку у Оленны из рук. Сир Соколти с интересом наблюдал за развитием событий. Оленна фыркнула. 

— Получается, я только что передала ей его знак благосклонности? Что подумает бедный лорд Соколтон?

— С ним все будет в порядке, не беспокойтесь, — Лютор внимательно посмотрел на нее, склонив голову набок, как одна из его птиц.

— Неужто и вам захотелось угощение из белки? 

Замявшись, он потер рукой шею. 

— Вы не будете против, если я вас поцелую?

Вот оно что. Оленна подумала, что это его первый романтический жест за все время знакомства.

— Не буду.

Лютор подошел ближе и положил руки ей на плечи. Встав на цыпочки, Оленна не ожидала ничего особенного. Он был мил, но с учетом его поведения, конечно...

Хм.

Что ж.

Какой приятный сюрприз.

— Вам понравилось?

— Да, — изумленно ответила Оленна. — Очень. Разрешаю вам еще раз меня поцеловать.

Когда Лютор склонился к ее губам второй раз, Оленна подумала, что быть замужем за дураком не так уж и плохо.


End file.
